Lorsqu'il pleut, la douleur est loin des regards
by Nessia-chan
Summary: Traduction - Oneshot - Une alternative au chapitre 7 où Yashiro et Doumeki sont rentrés à la maison après qu'ils aient rencontré Kageyama et Kuga. Ils n'ont pas fait le détour au cinéma pour adulte ni été pris dans l'embuscade. Ce jour là, Doumeki a seulement raccompagné Yashiro chez lui sous la pluie. La tempête s'avère cacher beaucoup de sentiments qu'ils ne peuvent transmettre.
**Auteure :** Risa Hijitaka

 **Traductrice :** Nessia-chan

 **Attention :** Léger BL; Shounen-ai

 **Crédit :** Pas à moi.

 **Mise en scène :** Si seulement les coups de feu du chapitre 7 n'étaient pas arrivés…

* * *

 **Lorsqu'il pleut, la douleur est loin des regards**

* * *

 _Lorsqu'il pleuvait, la blessure intérieure pleurait avec nostalgie et je me délectais de la douleur qu'elle apportait._

* * *

« -ss, Boss. »

Yashiro revint brusquement et se focalisa sur la personne devant lui.

« Nous sommes arrivé. » a déclaré Doumeki, monotone.

Sa grande main ébouriffait les cheveux beige clair, fixant les mèches indisciplinés d'une manière négligente. Il regardait à l'extérieur par la fenêtre de la voiture, mais ne faisait aucun mouvement pour atteindre la poignée de porte.

Les yeux qui l'observaient derrière, par le miroir, le regardaient avec une légère curiosité.

« Il va pleuvoir. » a dit Yashiro.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, mais Doumeki ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur ce que c'était. Pendant un moment, il frémit dans l'air avant que le grondement du tonnerre brise le lointain écho avec la patience d'une douche de lumière.

« Il me semble que oui. » a répondu Doumeki sans aucunes intentions spécifiques. « Ce serait mieux de rentrer rapidement. » a-t-il traîné.

Yashiro comprit l'essentiel. Doumeki essayait de le conseiller – avec le moins de mots possible – en lui disant qu'il devait rentrer à l'appartement avant que la tempête arrive.

L'homme lui-même voulait probablement rentrer à la maison avant qu'il ne soit pris dans la tempête.

Mais Yashiro ne le laisserait pas.

Pas encore.

Il y eu un lourd soupir venant de la banquette arrière et cela prit Doumeki par surprise. Il jeta un oeil dans le rétroviseur pour attraper Yashiro qui regardait la lueur vacillante des lampadaires extérieurs.

Il y avait une légère tension dans cette humeur mélancolique.

« Que penses-tu… » a commencé Yashiro, mais sans pouvoir terminer.

Un silence inconfortable s'était installé et l'expression de Doumeki était immuablement neutre, même avec le soudain changement de sujet dans la conversation.

« … Boss ? »

« … Si tu lui avais dit pour mes '' erreurs de jeunesses '', alors quoi ? Espères-tu qu'il aurait détourné ma voie et tombé en amour en moi ? Ou même pour quelque chose dans ce genre, qu'il pourrait coucher avec moi ? Ou peut-être pour quelque chose d'autre d'aussi ridicule ? » Le ton de voix était clairement amère, accompagné d'un sourire narquois qui ressemblait plus à une grimace au coin de ses belles lèvres.

« … erreurs de jeunesses ?... » a-t-il répété avec incertitude.

Yashiro eut un petit rire. Le ton lumineux de son rire était tranchant, comme s'il se moquait d'un certain élément qu'il avait trop négligé.

Doumeki reconnu le son comme le couteau de l'auto-dérision.

« Autant pour moi, autant pour moi. Kage savait pour mes '' erreurs de jeunesses '', bien sûr. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça. » Il se tut un instant, cherchant un mot qui conviendrait à son intention. « Bien. Alors, c'était mon illusion d'adolescence.

Il hocha un peu la tête pour lui-même, satisfait du titre qu'il avait accordé aux sentiments risibles qu'il avait au lycée pour un homme.

« Parlez-vous de la façon dont vous êtes tombé en am - »

« - Doumeki. » a brusquement coupé Yashiro. « C'était une illusion provoquée par l'esprit d'un adolescent. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« … Alors, Boss… Pourquoi êtes-vous si vexé du fait que j'étais sur le point de parler à Kageyama-sensei de vos sentiments ? » Doumeki avait hésité avant de pousser plus loin dans ce ton brusque. « Est-ce que cette illusion n'est pas provisoire ?... Ou ce pourrait-il que le Boss est.. jusqu'à maintenant... »

Les yeux bruns retournèrent le regard perçant de Doumeki par le rétroviseur. Le regard de Yashiro avait hésité pendant une seconde.

« Il était- … est une illusion. » s'était-il corrigé. « Je ne suis pas moi-même depuis longtemps. Il n'y a aucun besoin pour lui de connaître cette maladie parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut guérir de toute façon. »

Comme il refusait de poursuivre le sujet, ses lèvres se pincèrent.

Tout aussi soudainement, Yashiro donna un violent coup de pied au siège conducteur. Surpris, Doumeki fut projeté vers l'avant par l'impact.

« Ne refais plus quelque chose d'aussi inutile à l'avenir. » a-t-il averti.

Doumeki tourna sa tête et vit un froncement de sourcils mécontent décorer le visage de Yashiro.

« … Oui, Boss. » a répondu Doumeki sans expression.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber au milieu de leur conversation et actuellement, elle tombait plus fortement que tout à l'heure.

Ils avaient manqué leur chance de trouver un abri à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Yashiro et étaient maintenant collés à l'intérieur de la voiture stationnée sur le bord de la route, l'entrée du bloc appartement juste de l'autre côté de la route.

Yashiro poussait le siège devant lui assez fort pour que Doumeki sente les petits coups dans son dos.

« Regarde, il a commencé à pleuvoir à cause de toi. » Cette accusation injuste ne déroutait pas le moindre du monde le subalterne de Yashiro. Au lieu de cela, une voix basse a tout simplement répondu avec un « Désolé, Boss. »

Yashiro réfléchit à quelque chose pendant un moment, observant les rapides rivières de pluie qui frappaient le verre devant lui.

« Bien alors, conduis. »

« Vers où, Boss ? »

« Chez toi. »

Un silence hésitant fût la réponse de Doumeki.

Yashiro avait croisé ses bras. Il avait patiemment attendu la réaction de Doumeki, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à quoi pensait Yahsiro.

« Hé bien, conduis. » pressa Yashiro.

Doumeki démarra le moteur et embraya le mécanisme de la voiture. Bientôt, ils s'engagèrent sur la route qui les mena à l'appartement de Doumeki, tout comme ils laissèrent la tempête derrière eux.

* * *

 _Lorsqu'il pleuvait, le cri perçant était couvert par le son du tonnerre et je prétendais que tout allait bien._

* * *

Doumeki ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Kageyama-sensei n'avait rien réalisé.

Ce si beau visage, trempé et ruisselant d'eau dans son appartement, avec le blanc de sa chemise s'accrochant à ses muscles proportionnés et ses membres souples, étaient à couper le souffle.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui avait fait dire au docteur toutes ses choses à propos de Yashiro.

Doumeki ne savait pas à quoi cet homme avait ressemblé pendant ses années de lycée, mais certainement que, maintenant dans la trentaine, Yashiro devait avoir changé.

Comme il avait personnellement appris par expérience, rien ne pouvait rester pareil.

Et aussi, ce sentiment d'irritation qui était apparu dans son cœur, un peu plus tôt, s'était complètement changé en quelque chose d'autre en observant Yashiro qui restait tout simplement immobile à l'entrée de son appartement.

« Alors ? Vas-tu chercher des serviettes ou non ? »

Yashiro avait peigné ses cheveux trempés avec ses doigts mouillés. Les gouttelettes d'eau descendaient de sa tempe vers sa nuque.

« Je vais y aller. » Tournant les talons, Doumeki commença à se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. Il fit glisser ses chaussures et son manteau, les laissant tomber sur le plancher dans un bruit de vêtements trempés. Il se dirigea vers un tiroir noir et saisit les deux premières serviettes empilées à l'intérieur.

Il retourna à la porte d'entrée et les remit à Yashiro. Celui-ci prit une serviette de ses longues mains et commença à se sécher. Remarquant que son garde du corps était resté cloué sur place, il rappela à Doumeki de se sécher aussi.

« Ne reste pas là à rien faire. Toi aussi, sèches-toi. »

« … Oui. » répondit Doumeki, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Yashiro. Ces yeux observaient chaque mouvement et geste fait par Yashiro. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui frisonnait.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme ça, je vais bander, tu sais. » sourit timidement Yashiro.

Doumeki fût étonné quand il commença à réaliser à quel point il l'avait fixé. Il tourna le dos à Yashiro, murmurant une douce excuse dans le processus. Il n'avait pas vu l'expression à moitié déçue de Yashiro. Au lieu de cela, il se sécha rapidement et lui offra le choix de prendre un bain.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Donne-moi juste des vêtements de rechange, tu veux. »

Doumeki revint bientôt avec un ensemble de son plus petit gilet et pantalon, puis montra à Yashiro le chemin de la salle de bain.

Doumeki mit tout dans la machine à laver pendant que Yashiro se changea. Pas si longtemps après, Yashiro apparu dans de longues manches noires d'une taille trop grande et d'un pantalon brun clair qu'il avait dû rouler sur ses jambes parce qu'il était trop long pour lui.

Doumeki tressaillit légèrement à cette vue, mais Yashiro ne le remarqua pas.

« T'es ridiculement grand. Tu n'as rien de plus petit ?

« Je suis désolé. » nia Doumeki.

Yashiro accepta l'excuse avec un haussement d'épaule et s'installa confortablement sur un sofa.

Le petit appartement de Doumeki semblait plus large en raison du nombre d'espaces vides laissés par l'absence de fournitures. Le design minimaliste faisait que l'appartement avait l'air propre, mais donnait aussi un sentiment de solitude comme si personne n'y vivait vraiment.

Mais encore une fois, Doumeki venait rarement chez lui depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler à la compagnie. Il avait été collé avec yashiro, le surveillant 24/7 pour le protéger.

Doumeki lui servit le thé et il le prit avec reconnaissance, entourant de ses doigts la tasse pour capturer sa chaleur. Doumeki était sur le point de le laisser pour chercher quelque chose qui pourrait servir d'encas, mais un pied bloqua son chemin pour le bousculer et l'arrêter dans son mouvement.

« Assis-toi. »

Doumeki se soumit.

Yashiro releva son pied et les mis sous lui. La pose lui donnait l'air de vouloir se pelotonner en petite boule.

C'était froid. Avec la pluie à l'extérieur et leur basse température corporelle après avoir été trempé dehors, ça avait du sens que Yashiro essaye de préserver sa chaleur, mais l'image lui donnait un air vulnérable alors qu'il était enveloppé par les vêtements trop grands de Doumeki.

« Avez-vous froid, Boss ? »

« Hm ? » Yashiro jetta un coup d'œil sous ses bras pliés par-dessus ses genoux, collés tout contre sa poitrine. « C'est correct. »

Un faible frisson parcouru l'épiderme de son dos alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

Doumeki vit le léger mouvement et approcha son visage plus près de lui.

« Excusez-moi. » murmura-t-il.

Yashiro était sur le point de protester, mais la chaleur qu'il trouva contre la large poitrine était confortable et les bâillements persistants commencèrent à l'affliger.

Il ferma lentement ses yeux et sans le réaliser, pas plus d'une seconde après, il fût emporté par quelque chose s'apparentant à un sommeil sans rêve.

Doumeki entendait le bruit atténué de la pluie à l'extérieur. Et avec le son cessant du tonner, il pouvait discerner un léger soupir venant du visage à côté de lui.

Les cheveux châtain clair se balançaient un peu de part sa respiration constante et Doumeki pris la liberté de réarranger les mèches perdues tombant sur son visage. Il attendit quelque temps après une soudaine secousse ou une subite réprimande de l'homme, mais rien n'arriva. Il s'approcha donc un peu plus près du visage endormi et frôla de ses lèvres la peau pâle du front devant lui.

Yashiro remua légèrement, mais la montée et la retombée de sa poitrine continua doucement.

Doumeki attendit et, ne recevant aucune réponse, détendit ses épaules crispées et s'installa plus profondément dans le sofa.

Il attendait patiemment que la pluie s'arrête.

* * *

Kageyama s'était approché plus près. Avec un parapluie qu'il tenait dans une main, il avait marché lentement vers lui.

Yashiro pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger. Parmi la chute des gouttelettes, Kageyama avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait discerner. Le son avait été noyé par l'écho des larmes frappant le bitume.

Yashiro avait essayé. Il avait essayé de saisir le poignet exposé de cette main qui tenait le parapluie pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais il était trop tard parce que Kageyama lui avait déjà tourné le dos et avait commencé à s'éloigner, le laissant derrière sans aucun autre regard.

Yashiro resta là.

Toutes pensées le poursuivant à propos de lui furent oubliées une fois qu'il avait entrevu un vrai sourire comme personne d'autre ne pouvait l'honorer.

Il n'avait aucun droit de détruire ce bonheur pour son propre intérêt.

Yashiro le savait.

Il resta donc là, debout. Observant son dos pour la centième fois. Tout avait été répété dans les rêves d'un jour pluvieux, encore et encore.

La douleur que ça lui avait faite était affreuse, mais il apprit comment l'aimer sans limite.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent.

Yashiro ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché par le blanc de son parapluie.

Il s'était approché plus près comme il l'avait toujours fait et avait silencieusement articulé quelque chose avec une douce tristesse.

Yashiro fût pris de court lorsque le visage se déplaça pour embrasser son front et le rêve se dispersa comme les restes de cendre dans une brise.

Il se réveilla pour voir Doumeki à côté de lui. Endormi, sa tête se reposait sur la tête du sofa et ses membres étaient dans une position inconfortable afin d'accommoder Yashiro.

Yashiro observa par la fenêtre la pluie à l'extérieure et réalisa qu'elle s'était arrêtée il y a quelque temps.

Quand il pleuvait, la blessure à l'intérieur de lui pleurait avec désir et il se délectait de la douleur qu'elle lui apportait… C'est ainsi qu'il avait toujours été et c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

… Mais pourquoi, alors ? … Pourquoi avait-il senti un soulagement quand ces mots calmes avaient été prononcés ?

Yashiro ferma ses yeux et se rappela de ses mots. Retraçant le fantôme qui embrassait son front, il le répéta à lui-même, encore et encore.

* * *

 _Il y a une fin à cette pluie._

* * *

Doumeki détestait son chez-soi vide.

L'ombre de ses fantômes l'épiait derrière chaque porte fermée et c'était perturbant pour lui. Il hésitait toujours sur la porte d'entrée, incertain de ce quel regard l'accueillerait au moment où il l'ouvrirait, même s'il s'avait que personne ne serait là.

Les mirages du passé le hantaient, mais aujourd'hui était clairement différent.

La pluie occupait ses pensées et le bruit du tonner masquait ses peurs. La chaleur à côté de lui rendait tout sûr et sécuritaire, puis il trouvait quelque chose de confortable en cette expression sereine penché sur le haut de son bras.

Il attendit patiemment Yashiro pour se lever, mais le confort s'était avéré trop pour lui.

Il s'était endormi avant d'en avoir conscience.

Ça avait prit peu de temps avant qu'il tombe dans un sommeil léger. Une exhalation sur son bras le tira de son profond sommeil et lui fit reprendre conscience.

Il n'y avait pas plus de mouvement et il garda ses yeux fermés en supposant que Yashiro était toujours endormi.

Il pouvait entendre la pluie s'arrêter lentement, le silence apporté en discorde avec ses oreilles. Il essaya de focaliser son écoute sur quelque chose d'autre, un bruit constant qui le distrairait des pensées bruyantes de son esprit.

La respiration légère de Yashiro était comme un tendre soupir. Le rythme constant rendait facile pour lui de se concentrer sur les doux chuchotements du son. Il écoutait d'une oreille attentive et sa pulsion s'accélérait à chaque accroc d'halètements que le rêve de Yashiro évoquait.

Il ne su pas quand il retomba une fois de plus dans un sommeil profond.

Mais quand il se réveilla, il constata qu'une couverture l'avait recouvert confortablement et que la place à côté de lui était vide avec seulement un léger restant de chaleur.

Il y avait une note sur la table, écrite dans un style qui lui était familier.

« Quel genre de garde du corps s'endort avec le Boss ? Laisse-moi te sucer la prochaine fois et peut-être que je te laisserai avec ça. »

Doumeki plia la note dans sa poche sur sa poitrine.

Quelque chose en lui soupira de soulagement et pourtant, des traces de déception étaient aussi présentes.

Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir que la pluie avait été dégagée pour laisser place à un autre jour.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Aucune raison à cette fic. Seulement des émotions.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Lorsque j'ai lu cette histoire en anglais, je la trouvais si belle et si fidèle à StwH qu'il m'était inconcevable de ne pas la partager. Prendre conscience que ce fandom est très limité autant en anglais qu'en français m'a fait trancher dans mon hésitation; je devais la traduire. C'est d'ailleurs ma première traduction et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas facile. Le français est une langue complexe alors que l'anglais regroupe non seulement beaucoup de mots, mais beaucoup de sens et ce, en peu de version. Bref, c'était tout qu'un défi ! J'aurais aimé vous la partager plus tôt, mais les choses ont fait que je vous la sert alors même que j'ai terminé de lire le 3ième tome de StwH, ce matin. Beau hasard, haha ! J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier autant que moi. Et si certains lecteurs voient des fautes de traduction, je vous invite à m'en faire part de manière appréciable. J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec le temps des verbes français-anglais afin de garder une cohérence dans le temps. Quant au reviews, je les traduirai avec plaisir à notre auteure !


End file.
